Come Hermione diventa una strega
by Gabriellexxx
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti come Hermy diventa una strega? Leggete e sprete! ^-^
1. Default Chapter

COME HERMIONE DIVENTA UNA STREGA CAPITOLO I  
Pian piano la luce mattutina del sole iniziò a filtrare dalla finestra, lenta e così luminosa scalava a passo di lumaca le mie coperte da letto fino quasi a raggiungermi.  
  
Ad un tratto sentii un fascio di luce illuminarmi l'intera faccia, mi voltai dall'altra parte con un grugnito e mi tirai le coperte fin sopra la testa. Era veramente impossibile dormire, soprattutto se almeno una cinquantina di uccellini cinguettavano allegramente in giardino, e un gatto rumoroso miagolava disperatamente davanti alla porta di casa pregando per entrare. Ormai decisi di svegliarmi, mi alzai con goffaggine e andai dritta dritta in bagno, dopo qualche minuto scendevo lenta e ancora mezza addormentata le scale diretta in cucina.  
  
Ad accogliermi c'era il mio gatto, era entrato dalla finestra aperta ed ora stava mangiando i Corn Flakes preparatomi da mia madre prima di uscire per il lavoro. Lo presi e lo buttai a terra.  
  
"Cattivo gatto" gli dissi duramente "chi ti ha aperto la finestra? Probabilmente papà"  
  
Presi un bicchiere e ci versai dentro il succo d'arancia, mentre lo bevevo corsi in salotto e accesi la Tv, seguita a ruota dal mio gatto.  
  
"Sta quasi per iniziare. Ti devo ringraziare micino per avermi svegliata, altrimenti mi sarei persa il programma!"  
  
Mi sedetti comodamente sul divano mentre aspettavo impazientemente che la pubblicità sul Canale 1 finisse. "Dio la pubblicità" sbuffai.  
  
Il mio gatto era interessato al mio succo d'arancia, a quanto pare i cereali non gli erano bastati. Lo guardai meglio e mi accorsi che aveva un piccolo taglio dietro l'orecchio.  
  
Posai sul tavolino di vetro l'aranciata, ispezionai la ferita e con se anche tutto il corpo per essere ben certa che non ci fossero altri tagli, guardai ben bene tra il suo splendido pelo rosso fino a quando anche lui si stufò di tutto questo e scese dal divano tenendo la coda bassa diretto probabilmente in cucina in cerca di qualcos'altro da mangiare. Ritornai quindi interessata al mio programma il cui titolo era "Strani fenomeni" era molto interessante perché parlava di ogni tipo di fenomeno, sia esso fisico, geologico o misterioso. In più erano presenti in studio testimoni di questi fenomeni. La puntata della settimana trattava di streghe e di maghi, e anche se era una cosa in cui non credevo, sarebbe stato comunque molto interessante vedere a che cosa poteva arrivare l'immaginazione della gente.  
  
Il presentatore fece la sua entrata in studio mentre il pubblico lo applaudiva, con una piccola panoramica su di esso scoprii che era formato soprattutto da bambini.  
  
"Buongiorno miei piccoli amici!" evidentemente anche lui si era accorto dei singolari spettatori in sala " oggi tratteremo di argomenti misteriosi che parleranno di maghi, streghe, e delle piccole apparizioni che la gente qui dietro di me (dietro di lui erano sedute su comode poltroncine blu tre persone, tutte e tre dallo sguardo molto teso) ha avuto proprio a che fare con queste persone dotate di poteri magici!"  
  
Feci un piccolo sbuffo che poteva assomigliare molto ad un ridolino camuffato. Il primo servizio trattava della storia delle prime streghe, di come erano state messe al rogo, e di quante donne fossero morte per questo stupido malinteso. Subito dopo si parlava di alchimisti, veggenti, cartomanti, e anche delle sette che la magia aveva portato a fondare. Quasi a fine puntata passarono all'argomento che avevo aspettato fin dall'inizio: i testimoni che parlavano di fatti soprannaturali. Mi misi ritta a sedere con i capelli tirati ben bene dietro le orecchie. Aspettavo questo momento già da una settimana, non sapevo il motivo, sapevo soltanto che mi interessava moltissimo.  
  
"Il nostro primo ospite -iniziò il presentatore- ha avuto a che fare con un fatto veramente strano! Ce ne vuole parlare Mr. Johson?"  
  
Il malcapitato si muoveva sulla poltrona come se fosse stato punto da uno spillo, la sua faccia era bianca, e stava passando al verde. "Vede ecco." bisbigliò piano piano. "Suvvia, Mr.Johnson! Non abbia paura, siamo tra amici!" lo intimò il presentatore.  
  
L'ospite acquistò un po' più di coraggio, si schiarì la voce, e incominciò come prima. "Vede ecco, questo fatto strano è iniziato quando il mio nuovo vicino di casa si è trasferito accanto alla mia villetta. Da buon vicino il primo giorno, sono andato a dargli il benvenuto, tutti e due ci dimostrammo cordiali verso l'altro e lui non mi diede nessun segno di anormalità." -Man mano che andava avanti a raccontare Mr. Johnson acquistò sempre più coraggio-  
  
"Ma però questi fatti anormali non tardarono ad arrivare, infatti un giorno uscii di casa per andare a buttare la spazzatura, e vidi un gufo partire da casa sua con un piccolo fagotto legato tra le zampe. Incuriosito andai a bussare alla porta del vicino che mi aprì con non poco sgomento! Aveva la faccia verde che andava quasi sul viola, quando mi vide mi chiese che cosa volevo, e gli dissi in modo gentile che avevo visto un gufo uscire da casa sua. Il vicino accennò ad un allevamento di gufi e mi invitò ad entrare, mi fece accomodare nel salottino e si diresse in cucina, a parlare con sua moglie che avevo sempre visto di sfuggita. L'uomo sembrava veramente spaventato per qualcosa ma non badai ad ascoltare quel che dicevano dato che io non mi impiccio degli affari degli altri." -"Uffa!" borbottai "su Mr. Johnson arriva al dunque!".- "Quindi mi guardai intorno e mi accorsi che la casa era veramente grande e sospettai che quei signori fossero molto ricchi.  
  
Il mio vicino entrò nel salotto con in mano due tazze di tè seguito da sua moglie che portava dei biscottini. Ci presentammo e parlammo normalmente del più e del meno, ma a ogni domanda che facevo mi sembrava mandarli letteralmente a disagio, finchè non gli domandai del loro lavoro. I due si scambiarono un'occhiata fugace e la moglie iniziò nel dire che il marito lavorava nella politica, dopodiché non chiesi altro ma mi accorsi che vicino alla finestra era posto un passeggino con dentro un bambino addormentato di quasi due o tre anni. Mi accorsi che aveva i capelli biondi e che assomigliava molto al padre. Gli dissi che dovevo andare, quindi mi accompagnarono fuori dalla porta e li salutai ringraziandoli di tutto.  
  
Appena fui sul vialetto sentii ancora le voci terrorizzate dei due e non potei non fermarmi ad ascoltare, mi accovacciai sotto la finestra e sentii che l'uomo diceva: "Guarda Narcisa, guarda cosa c'è scritto sulla gazzetta del profeta di oggi: "Voi-Sapete-Chi ucciso da un bambino di un anno!" "Harry Potter famoso!" E. guarda questo titolo, "Festa grande la sera per le città di tutto il mondo", e. questo poi, "Harry Potter: il nostro salvatore!" Pensavo che la coppia tanto gentile con cui avevo avuto a che fare fossero degli agenti segreti, e che stessero parlando in codice. La donna alle parole del presunto marito ribatté: "Lucius, ti prego non urlare così svegli Draco! -che doveva essere il nome del figlio- dobbiamo comunque fare qualcosa, noi saremo i primi sospettati per i seguaci di Tu-sai-chi, abbiamo ucciso non so quanti Babbani, e se qualcuno di noi Mangiamorte cede, non so che potremo fare! - Sentii il sangue gelarmi nelle vene per quelle affermazioni, capisce signore? Quei due avevano assassinato delle persone! E molte anche! Comunque dopo un po' di silenzio vidi Lucius avvicinarsi al camino e prendere qualcosa posto sopra.-  
  
"Per prima cosa dovremo andare a trovare qualcuno prima che lo prenda il Ministero della Magia!"  
  
"Va bene Lucius, aspetta che prendo Draco." - Stavo già pensando ad una scusa da dire ai due per il mio spionaggio, ma non uscivano ancora di casa. Quindi azzardai un altro po' tirando più sù la testa per vedere quello che stava succedendo nel salottino: Lucius aveva in mano una specie di vasetto, ma non avevo nessuna idea di che cosa volesse farne. Lo passò alla moglie, che prese un po' della polverina che c'era dentro e la buttò nel camino, ad un tratto della grandi fiamme verdi iniziarono ad avvampare. Mi presi un colpo quando vidi la donna gettarsi dentro il fuoco e gridare "Notturn Alley" credevo che si volesse suicidare per tutti gli omicidi che aveva commesso. Però un attimo dopo non c'era più, pensai che almeno di lei si dovesse ancora vedere il corpo che bruciava tra le fiamme, invece non c'era traccia di lei, si era volatilizzata nel nulla, lei e il bambino che aveva in grembo, dopo un po' anche il marito fece la stessa operazione e anche lui come la moglie sparì letteralmente nel nulla! Vi dico la mia faccia quando tornai a casa!  
  
Mia moglie mi portò subito all'ospedale dato che quella notte stessa ebbi un infarto, anche se non morii, ed ora sono qui a raccontarvelo. Questo accadde quasi undici anni fa, e quando tornai dall'ospedale i miei vicini non c'erano più, mia moglie mi disse che il giorno prima c'erano, e il giorno dopo, come avevo detto io, si erano volatilizzati nel nulla!"  
Al racconto di quel signore rimasi veramente sgomenta, non credevo a quello che aveva detto, ma c'era una forza dentro di me che mi diceva di credere a quell'uomo. Decisi di ignorarla e di continuare a guardare il programma come se nulla fosse.  
  
Il presentatore dopo questa confessione rimase in un finto sbalordimento (si vedeva da un metro che non credeva ad una sola parola di quello che aveva detto Mr. Johnson).  
  
"Be' caro signore -riprese il presentatore- questa è la storia più incredibile che abbia mai sentito in vita mia! A parte tutte quelle che mi raccontava mia nonna quando ero piccolo!"  
  
Ad un tratto ebbi una strana sensazione, come se sapessi già quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, come se stessi guardando il programma per la seconda volta. "Adesso, la persona seduta nella poltroncina in mezzo, dirà che anche sua nonna gli raccontava storie strambe, e che da prima non vi credeva ma che dopo uno strano fatto accaduto proprio a lui si sarebbe convinto." Mormorai tra me e me.  
  
Ad un tratto lo spettatore che stava seduto in mezzo attirò l'attenzione del presentatore e disse: "Anche mia nonna mi raccontava storie strambe, prima non vi credevo ma dopo lo strano fatto che mi è accaduto mi sono convinto." Ebbi un tuffo al cuore, che cessò di battere per qualche secondo. Poi mi ricordai di respirare, quindi feci un profondo respiro, mentre sentivo la testa pulsarmi.  
Nella mente mi passavano almeno mille pensieri al secondo, quindi mi dissi: "Basta Hermione! Non hai mai creduto a queste cose! Che cosa ti sta succedendo ora? Non vorrai ritrovarti anche tu un giorno ospite di questi programmi stupidi a confessare cose strane che ti sono accadute, passando per una matta?!" Poi ad un tratto ebbi un'illuminazione, la soluzione a quello stupido problema. "Dè javù!" Gridai saltando sul divano. "Ma certo! Era soltanto un piccolo dè javù! Ne avevo sentito parlare, ma non mi era mai capitato!" Tornai a sedermi con il cuore che mi batteva all'impazzata per il salto che avevo fatto, mi ricomposi un pochino e tornai a guardare il programma con il solito interessamento di prima. L'ospite seduto al centro stava già raccontando la sua storia: "Vede, come dicevo, mia nonna, quando ero piccolo, era sempre solita raccontarmi strane vicende di streghe, fantasmi, e cose come queste. Deve sapere che mia nonna è sempre stata un po' matta, diceva di essere una strega, mi raccontava di fatti che le erano accaduti mentre frequentava una certa scuola di magia e stregoneria di nome Hogwarts. Mi raccontava di lezioni di incantesimi, di trasfigunonsochè.di pozioni, mia madre mi diceva soltanto di non starla ad ascoltare, e che da quando lei era nata la nonna non era mai stata a posto con la testa. Mia nonna mi diceva anche che dopo che era stata espulsa dalla scuola, i suoi poteri stavano venendo meno finchè poi scomparvero per sempre, diventando una Magonò, mi pare."  
  
Mi accorsi che l'uomo che non aveva ancora parlato, ad ogni cosa strana che diceva l'uomo accanto a lui emetteva un gridolino, forse poteva essere anche uno sghignazzo. Infatti il cameraman faceva di tutto per non inquadrarlo, ma ci riusciva ben poco, dato che lo strano uomo si dondolava di lato quando il suo vicino parlava.  
  
Poi però quando questo parlò dei poteri della nonna che scomparivano fece una faccia molto strana, che cosa stava a significare?  
  
"Bè naturalmente io ci credevo a quello che mi diceva quando ero piccolo -riprese l'uomo- ma sa, poi quando si diventa grandi non si crede più a queste cose, così con la morte della nonna io non ci pensai più, e non tentai nemmeno di ricordare queste cose, era come se qualcuno mi avesse strappato via i ricordi - l'uomo accanto emise un altro sghignazzo -. "Poi però accadde qualcosa di incredibile, mentre stavo cercando in soffitta degli attrezzi da lavoro trovai anche delle foto di mia nonna, e tutti i ricordi che erano stati cancellati dalla mia mente riaffiorarono in un sol colpo -L'uomo accanto bisbigliò qualcosa che sembrava come: "Gli incantesimi di memoria di oggi sono più efficienti!"-. "Poi ad un tratto mi misi a cercare, non so bene che cosa sapevo soltanto che dovevo trovare qualcosa.  
  
Mi misi davanti al baule di mia nonna, quello che lei voleva che io non aprissi, e contro la mia volontà le mie mani si alzarono, aprirono il lucchetto, e sollevarono il coperchio del baule. Quando guardai dentro emisi un grido di stupore, da quello vi estrassi un piccolo bastoncino che poteva assomigliare ad una bacchetta, un cappello a punta, libri con strani titoli che avevano a che fare con la magia, e una divisa che veniva non so da quale scuola perché non lo mai vista.  
  
Quindi mi voltai un attimo sicuro che in giro non ci fosse nessuno, poi posi nuovamente il mio sguardo su quella roba e vidi che si stava dissolvendo pian piano, davanti i miei occhi, quella roba stava scomparendo! Cercai di trattenere la bacchetta tra le mani, ma anche quella piano si faceva trasparente fino a scomparire definitivamente! Lei non sa cosa ho dovuto fare per accettare tutto questo! Mi è costato due anni di terapia avanzata dallo psicologo!"  
  
Ad un tratto era come se l'uomo accanto a lui non ce la dovesse più fare, e scoppiare, si alzò in piedi e gridò:  
  
" VOI BABBANI CHE NON SIETE ALTRO, VOI QUESTE COSE NON LE DOVRESTE SAPERE! LA MAGIA ESISTE VERAMENTE, VOLETE UN ESEMPIO?"  
  
L'uomo estrasse dai pantaloni un bastoncino che assomigliava ad un bacchetta da mago, quindi la agitò e da essa uscirono fiamme rosse e d'oro. Il cuore ricominciò a battermi all'impazzata, la testa mi girava, stavo quasi per svenire, la mia concezione di vita, che la magia e tutte queste cose che non esistevano fu totalmente ribaltata.  
  
Mentre le persone fuggivano da tutte le parti giunse ad un tratto un uomo vestito con un lungo mantello verde, un cappello a punta, e uno stemma attaccato al petto sul quale c'era scritto: Ministero della magia- Reparto Protezione Babbani.  
  
Quello estrasse dalla manica un bacchetta, la fece ondeggiare e l'uomo che faceva spruzzare scintille venne scagliato contro il muro, poi si rivolse alla telecamera, pronunciò delle parole incomprensibili e ad un tratto la mia mente si fece confusa, i ricordi scivolavano dalla mente e lì svenni, cadendo pesantemente sul divano. 


	2. hermionestrega2

CAPITOLO II  
  
Mi risvegliai poco dopo tutta intontita. Che cosa era successo? Come avevo fatto ad addormentarmi? Mi guardai intorno un po' spaesata: il mio gatto ronfava tranquillamente sulle mie ginocchia, mentre la tv sembrava essere andata in corto circuito, mandava fumo da tutte le parti e sullo schermo apparivano strisce bianche e nere. Balzai in piedi avendo paura di quello che mi avrebbe potuto fare mio padre sapendo che avevo rotto la tv. Nuova di zecca per giunta! Incominciai ad ispezionarla in lungo e in largo, non sembrava che qualche cavo si fosse fuso o che al suo interno qualche altro aggeggio avesse fatto "boom". Semplicemente aveva smesso di funzionare. Mi sedetti sul divano ormai rassegnata, mi vedevo già rinchiusa in camera con i soli miei amici libri chiusi a chiave in un grande baule. "Benone! Ora anch'io posso andare ad una di quelle trasmissioni come ospite a raccontare la mia!" Il mio gatto nel frattempo che era caduto quando mi ero alzata in piedi, si era già adagiato sul divano e si era di nuovo addormentato. "Ehi, aspetta!" gridai. "Cosa stavo facendo prima di addormentarmi?" Ci pensai un attimo, ma tutto mi divenne così difficile. "Mmm. Vediamo un po', per prima cosa mi sono alzata, sono andata in bagno, sono scesa in cucina e ho trovato te Red, poi sono corsa qui in salotto per.per.per.N-non me lo ricordo!!! Com'è possibile?!! Forse il tanto studio mi avrà dato alla testa, e adesso diventerò come quei vecchi matematici che vagano per il mondo, senza nemmeno sapere il loro nome! E adesso come faccio, la mia carriera scolastica buttata al vento a soli undici anni!!!!" Mi alzai nuovamente, e corsi in camera, mi cambiai velocemente ed entro pochi minuti stavo percorrendo il vialetto di casa pronta per andare dalla mia amica: Sally. Non che fosse la mia amica del cuore però era la più brava della classe (dopo di me naturalmente). Chiusi a chiave la porta di casa e cinque minuti dopo stavo già bussando a casa di Sally. La madre mi venne ad aprire: "Ciao Hermione! Come stai? Vuoi entrare mentre aspetti Sally? Deve essersi appisolata un attimo sul divano, adesso te la chiamo!" Sentii la signora Wilmoor dirigersi verso il salotto dicendo: "Sally! Sally! C'è qui la tua amica Hermione! Sally vuoi alzarti?! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!." In preda al panico entrai in casa, correndo verso il salotto notai che c'era puzza di bruciato, lo stesso che c'era a casa mia dopo che la tv si era rotta. Lo scenario infatti si presentò lo stesso: la tv mandava fumo da tutte le parti, e sullo schermo scorrevano strisce bianche e nere. "Oh Mio Dio!" Esclamai. La signora Wilmoor non era poco più terrorizzata di me: quel televisore le era costato una fortuna! "SALLY!!!!" Sbraitò con tutto il fiato che le era rimasto nei polmoni dopo il grido di prima. "HAI ROTTO LA TV CHE ERA COSTATA TANTI SACRIFICI A TUO PADRE!!!!" Sally si svegliò, si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò sua madre con sguardo vacuo, a quanto pare non si rendeva conto di quello che stava succedendo. "Mamma! Che cosa è successo?" La signora Wilmoor, sembrava ormai al limite della sua pazienza, si poteva notare dal colorito della faccia che dal fucsia stava passando a un bel viola acceso. "Che cosa è successo? Brutta stupida, guarda che cos'è successo al televisore! Come hai fatto a ridurlo in questo stato?!" Sally guardò in direzione del televisore, e a quanto pare lei non ne sapeva assolutamente niente di quello che era successo. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Gridò come sua madre "LA MIA PLAY STATION SI E' COMPLETAMENTE FUSA!!!!!!" era balzata in piedi ed era corsa in aiuto della sua scatola grigia. "Come farò ora? Mi era stata regalata ancora quando costava almeno 250 sterline!" "Sally! Mi stai prendendo in giro forse? Sono per caso una a cui piace farsi prendere in giro, specialmente da sua figlia poi?" Sally girò il capo verso la madre ancora stupita: "Che cosa stai insinuando mamma? Che sia stata io a rompere il televisore? Se fossi stata io non sarei stata così stupida da rompere anche la mia bellissima e delicatissima Play!" "Lo so, il tuo giochetto! Da tempo mi tormentavi che volevi avere tutto per te un computer portatile, e dato che io ti ho detto sempre di no, questo potrebbe essere un possibile modo per vendicarsi" Sally aveva sempre guardato dal basso sua madre dato che era china sul suo giocattolo, ma quando poco prima sua madre le aveva detto quelle cose, si stava lentamente alzando. La sua faccia era "nera", il suo naso emetteva sbuffi di fumo, e la cosa che ricordo più intensamente di quell'aspetto erano le sopracciglia che si stavano pian piano unificando. La madre della mia amica (ormai trasformatasi in una furia) fece un passo indietro, quasi non credendo che quella fosse sua figlia. "Sally." riuscì solo a dire in modo flebile. Bè questo era per me il momento di agire, mettermi in mezzo tra le due e di rischiare grosso. Quasi senza pensare feci quello stupido gesto e cominciai a dire a Sally che intanto mi sembrava che stesse diventando sempre più grande: "Sally, calmati ti prego, io lo so benissimo che non è colpa tua!" "LO SAI?" Sbraitò Sally "Certo -dissi poi rivolta alla madre- anche a me è successo, vede mi sono appisolata un attimo sul divano e quando mi sono svegliata la TV era in questo stesso stato!" Mi rigirai verso l'amica speranzosa che fosse tornata normale, infatti fortunatamente, la sua faccia era nuovamente rosa, le sopracciglia erano tornate due e la sua statura era quella di sempre. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. La madre dell'amica però mi stava guardando come se fossi stata una stupida: "Hermione non mi sembra una spiegazione logica! Non vedo come potrebbe centrare la tua TV con la mia!" Poi però vedendo il mio sguardo indugiare su Sally aggiunse: "Comunque Sally non importa, ora puoi andare a giocare con Hermione. Ma non credere di averla passata liscia! Non appena torni a casa ne discuteremo con tuo padre!" E detto questo se ne tornò dritta di filata in cucina senza dare a Sally il tempo di controbattere (probabilmente perché aveva anche paura di un'altra possibile esplosione della figlia). Sally la guardò sbigottita, abbassò la testa e uscì di casa tenendomi per mano, solo quando fu fuori ed ebbe chiuso la porta ebbe il coraggio di dire: "SEI LA PEGGIOR MADRE DEL MONDO!" e anche di fare qualche boccaccia. La guardai sgomenta, non l'avevo mai vista andare fuori dai gangheri in quel modo, di solito era una pacifica ragazza, studiosa, di undici anni, ma adesso assomigliava molto di più ad una gangster che ad una bambina. Cercai di consolarla senza farla arrabbiare, in fatti la scena di prima, mi sarebbe stata da lezione per tutta la vita: "Non prendertela Sally" dissi "Non sai quante volte anche i miei genitori fanno così!" "Grazie Hermione" disse in un sibilo, con la testa china, quando la alzò aveva gli occhi rossi "Ma tu non capisci. Vedi, per mia madre ogni scusa è buona per potermi sgridare, è come se ci provasse gusto, e io non so quanto ancora possa sopportare tutto questo!" "Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che presto tutto si aggiusterà. Ora però ti voglio parlare di quello che è successo prima, a proposito della TV, te la senti?" "Sì, certo" disse Sally coraggiosamente. Anche se aveva le lacrime agli occhi, era pronta ad affrontare un argomento che in quel momento era l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni, tutto questo per una sua amica. "Però andiamo al parco, voglio allontanarmi da questa casa più che posso, prima che mi venga un altro attacco!" disse istericamente, ma in fondo anche con una punta di allegria. "Certamente!" le risposi con un grande sorriso. *** Durante il tragitto verso il parco, mi accorsi di cose, che poco prima -quando ero uscita di casa- non avevo neanche notato. Sally ed io ci fermammo davanti ad un negozio di elettrodomestici tutte e due con la bocca aperta, altrettanto faceva il commesso che guardava le varie TV esposte in vetrina con occhi sgranati. "Non so come sia successo" si spiegò "Tutte quante, non solo una si è salvata!" "Anche a noi è successa la stessa cosa!" gli dissi "E' stato tutto molto strano, sta mattina ero davanti alla TV, poi ad un tratto mi sono appisolata, e quando mi sono svegliata il televisore era in questo stato!" Il commesso ci guardò con aria non curante. "Sì lo so, ma non è capitato solo a voi, o a me, è capitato a tutto il paese! Non sapete quante chiamate ho ricevuto stamattina! Un lavoraccio! Gente che mi diceva che i loro apparecchi erano saltati in aria! Saltati in aria, mi capite?! Impossibile dico io, e loro: allora venga a vedere! Bè sono andato, e non era per niente un bello spettacolo! Cavi, pezzetti di vetro e plastica in giro per tutta la stanza. E poi tutto fuso, tutto completamente fuso!" Sally ed io ci scambiammo un'occhiata: terrorizzate. "La m-mia tv invece." azzardai ".non sembrava che avesse niente di rotto, niente cavi fusi insomma, solo una puzza terribile di bruciato! E' come. è come se avesse semplicemente smesso di funzionare!" Il commesso mi guardò come se gli fosse scoccata una lampadina in testa. "Esattamente! Prima ne ho smontato una, e niente di rotto, assolutamente niente! Mi vergogno un po' a dirlo ma sembra che si sia rotta come per. come per." "Magia!" concludemmo io, Sally e il commesso contemporaneamente. Ci guardammo con arie preoccupate. "Nooooo, impossibile!" dissero in coro Sally e il commesso, e scoppiarono entrambi in una fragorosa risata. "Ma." dissi io con una strana convinzione in mente "Ma., è strano, ma io non mi ricordo assolutamente niente di quello che ho fatto prima, o che canale stavo guardando, o." Il mio sguardo andò a posarsi dall'altra parte della strada, sulla vetrina dell'edicola del paese, il mio sguardo assorto stava leggendo una locandina sul quale c'era scritto di un programma intitolato "Strani fenomeni". Non so perché ma quel titolo mi diceva qualcosa. "E' vero!" la voce acuta di Sally mi riportò alla realtà "io non mi ricordo assolutamente niente di quello che ho fatto prima di appisolarmi!" Intanto intorno al trio si stava formando un gruppetto di gente che iniziò a discutere animatamente sull'accaduto con la mia amica e il commesso, il vecchio Joe, ognuno aveva da dire la sua: c'era gente a cui la tv era diventata tutta molle, ad alcuni invece spruzzava scintille scarlatte e dorate, altri avevano avuto a che fare con TV parlanti. Cercai di farmi largo tra la folla assordante e di uscire dalla cerchia per prendere un po' d'aria, istintivamente guardai verso la vetrina dell'edicola, verso la locandina, ma quella non c'era più, al contrario qualche metro più in là, un gatto stava cercando di far entrare un foglio in un tombino, - a parte il fatto che i gatti non sarebbero abbastanza intelligenti per farlo o per lo meno decidere di farlo- il modo in cui lo faceva era davvero bizzarro: con le zampe posteriori si reggeva in piedi, mentre, con le zampe anteriori spingeva il foglio pian piano all'interno della grata. Finito il suo lavoro si guardò in giro, sicuro che nessuno lo avesse visto fare quella stranissima cosa, e quando il suo sguardo cadde su di me e vide la mia faccia attonita, capì che l'avevo visto fare tutta l'operazione, e al contrario di scappare, si limitò a fissarmi, con i suoi occhi gialli ridotti a due fessure e con un'espressione severa dipinta sul volto. Il gatto non era strano solo per il modo di comportarsi, anche il suo pelo era bizzarro: attorno agli occhi, aveva dei segni bianchi, quasi come degli occhiali dalla forma squadrata. Finita la sua lunga osservazione di me, mi sorrise, o meglio, sembrava mi che sorridesse, perché i gatti non possono sorridere, e se ne andò lasciandomi ancora nella mia espressione da ebete. Ad un tratto venni tirata per il braccio, mi voltai, era Sally che mi strattonava. "Andiamo via" disse con aria terrorizzata, la sua carnagione era diventata bianco pallido e mi stava guardando come se dovessi da un momento all'altro staccarle la testa con un'accetta. Mi guardai in torno, e anche tutte le persone che prima stavano formando un gruppetto, si erano ritratte da me come se fossi un'animale scappato dallo zoo, con tanto di rabbia. "Sally ma che." dissi in un soffio "Vieni via e basta, è meglio se saltiamo la passeggiata al parco a andiamo dritti dritti a casa tua, c'è qualcosa che mi devi spiegare Hermione!" 


	3. Hermionestrega3

CAPITOLO III  
  
Sally mi strattonò per tutta la strada di casa mentre attiravamo gli sguardi incuriositi delle persone. "Sally! Ma che hai?!" Le gridai arrabbiata. Ma Sally non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondermi: non l'avevo mai vista così risoluta come all'ora, e non accennava a rallentare la sua corsa. Ogni tanto si voltava verso di me, come per controllare che fossi ancora lì e non fossi scappata via, cosa per lei probabilmente molto facile con una mano stretta stretta intorno al braccio. Quando ormai non lo sentivo più, finalmente si fermò, si voltò, e con la testa, ma sempre con gli occhi fissi su di me, fece un cenno alla sua destra, mi guardai intorno atterrita e mi accorsi che eravamo arrivate finalmente a casa mia. Subito andai ad aprire la porta, fu un po' difficile dato la doppia mandata con cui avevo chiuso la porta e uno sguardo di fuoco fisso fisso su di me. Appena entrai mi rifugiai in salotto, mentre Sally mi seguiva a ruota. "Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" le chiesi senza osarla guardare in faccia. "No Hermione, ma è meglio che ti siedi ora che ti sto per chiedere questa cosa, e forse ti potrà sembrare una domanda un po' pazza, ma devi assolutamente rispondermi seriamente." La guardai impaurita facendo cenno di sì con la testa. Ci sedemmo entrambe sul divano e l'amica iniziò: "Hermione, sei una strega?" .......di tutte le domande che aveva in mente.... questa era proprio quella di cui avevo bisogno.... per far scendere a zero il mio umore . La guardai come se fosse diventata matta, un strega? Chi scusa? Io? Ma sei completamente pazza??? Le streghe e la magia non esistono!!! Ma, queste parole non mi uscirono di bocca, e non mi uscirono mai in tutta la mia vita.perché.. "Ah!!!!!!" disse Sally spaventata con il cuore in gola. Stava guardando verso la Tv, mi voltai anch'io e subito mi uscì un grido di gioia. "Wow!!! La Tv ha ripreso a funzionare!!!!" Infatti la tv non mandava più fumo dalle fessure, e le strisce nere e bianche non correvano più sullo schermo. Feci per avvicinarmi, ma Sally mi gridò dietro. "Non farlo Hermione!!!!!" Mi voltai di nuovo verso Sally con gli occhi sbarrati. "Ma sei diventata matta? Perché non dovrei avvicinarmi al mio televisore?" "N-no, è che.solo.,è che." "Che cosa Sally?" Le chiesi spazientita. " E' solo che prima che tu facessi quella ..strana.cosa, il commesso al negozio di elettrodomestici, mi ha detto che .un veggente gli ha detto. che tutte le tv andate in fumo sono tutte piene di magia nera." "Cosa Sally? Non crederai a queste cose???!" "Nooooooo.o sì, è solo. oooo Hermione non so più che cosa pensare dopo che tu hai fatto quella strana cosa!!!" "Insomma cos'è che io avrei fatto!?" Le gridai spazientita, quella situazione mi terrorizzava e mi dava hai nervi terribilmente. "Hermione." Sally riprese fiato "Hermione, quando eravamo davanti a quel negozio di elettrodomestici, io stavo parlando con quelle persone, ma tu stavi guardando quell'edicola." "Cosa c'è di male nel guardare un'edicola?!" "Aspetta! Adesso arrivo al punto!" Mi disse l'amica risoluta "Per un attimo mi sono voltata e tu.. eri lì ..che volteggiavi in aria!" La guardai con sguardo vacuo. "Questa è la più grande di tutte le stupidaggini, che ti potevano venire in mente di dire Sally!" "Hermione! NON STO SCHERZANDO! TI HANNO VISTA GALLEGGIARE ALMENO IN VENTI PERSONE, ED ENTRO DOMANI LO SAPRA' TUTTO IL PAESE!" "Ma, Sally, le persone normali, non galleggiano per aria!" "Lo so bene Hermione! Ma ti voglio far capire, che non ti sto raccontando una mia fantasia! Almeno venti persone ti hanno vista, capito Herm? Venti! Ci sono almeno venti testimoni che possono assicurare di aver visto quello che ho visto io!" Rimasi sbigottita, non sapevo che cosa pensare o dire, mille pensieri mi vorticavano in testa, non sapevo se credere alla mia amica, se quelle persone avevano visto quello che aveva visto lei, se era mai possibile avere dei poteri. "Quindi io.quindi io sarei una strega?" le chiesi in un bisbiglio "Io non so veramente cosa dire Hermione, non lo so, io non credo alla magia, ma ora, non so veramente cosa pensare, quello che è certo è che ho paura per te" "Paura per me ?! Per quale motivo?" chiesi al limite della sopportazione "Hermione. venti persone ti hanno visto.ho anche di più. Credi forse che quelle persone. che si eccitano ad un minimo pettegolezzo. saranno così gentili da starsene buone buone a tenere quello che hanno visto per se?" Rimasi senza fiato. Se Sally aveva ragione, e se tutte quelle persone avevano visto qullo che aveva visto lei, allora ero davvero nei guai. Mi immaginai in un secondo tutte le cose che sarebbero potute accadere dopo che tutti avrebbero saputo di questo fatto. i miei genitori non mi avrebbero più voluta. intere prime pagine dedicate a me. i media che ne parlano alla tv. e mi vidi. mi vidi a quel terribile programma. aspetta un attimo, quale programma?! "Io non so a che cosa credere Sally, la magia non esiste, non è mai esistita!" scoppiai a piangere. "Adesso calmati Hermione, sediamoci e parliamo con calma." Sally mi fece sedere sul divano e cercò di consolarmi. "Per prima cosa Hermione, se adesso hai dei poteri magici." "IO-NON-HO-POTERI-MAGICI!" insistetti "Va bene Hermione, tu puoi anche non crederci, ma cerchiamo di pensare un minuto, e lasciami parlare" Risposi con un grugnito. "Se hai adesso dei poteri magici, vuol dire che anche prima ce li avevi, no? Se non sbaglio, i tuoi genitori ti hanno sempre chiamato streghetta fin da quando eri piccola, gli hai mai chiesto il perché?" "Che cosa sciocca da dire Sally! I miei mi hanno sempre chiamato streghetta fin da bambina perché sono sempre stata una vera peste!" Le risposi seccata. "Credi che sia veramente questa la ragione?" "Ma certamente! O almeno credo che sia questa la ragione!" "Gli e l'hai mai chiesto?" "Certo che no! Perché avrei mai dovuto chiederglielo?" "Mmmm, mi pare che alla tua infanzia siano legate cose davvero misteriose. Per esempio, non ti ricordi del tuo quinto compleanno?" "NO!" le risposi secca "Bè io si! E mi ricordo una cosa stranissima, a cui non sono mai riuscita a dare una spiegazione logica. Mi ricordo che i tuoi genitori avevano chiamato un prestigiatore per la tua quinta festa di compleanno, e mi ricordo distintamente che ti chiamò per un gioco, e mi ricordo anche che non appena tu presi la sua bacchetta da mago, da essa vennero fuori scintille di tutti i colori!" "Ecco un'altra cosa stupida! Quella bacchetta era fatta apposta per far uscire quelle scintille" "Ma mi ricordo anche un'altra cosa" continuò Sally come se non mi avesse nemmeno sentita "che il mago, fuggì via subito dopo quel numero!" Rimasi senza parole "Bè devo dire che per questo hai ragione, mi ricordo che dopo che io avevo preso la sua bacchetta, mi ha rivolto un'espressione di terrore, ha parlato coi miei genitori ed è fuggito via con la sua Ford Anglia color azzurro! Mi ricordo che i miei genitori hanno trovato poi la bacchetta che gli era caduta nella corsa sul vialetto di casa!" Io e Sally ci guardammo per un attimo negli occhi, ed avemmo la stessa, folgorante idea. 


End file.
